


Movie night au

by Capsguard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Steve gives the hugs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsguard/pseuds/Capsguard
Summary: Steve comes from a mission only wants to sleep with his boyfriend, Tony expecting a little more..





	Movie night au

Steve came home late that night from a mission, walking on his tiptoes since Tony is probably asleep. Closed the door very softly, took off his jacket and sighed. His back was aching. Only thing he wanted to do was hug his boyfriend and have a good sleep. They were at his apartment (Tony accepted spending some days of the week at Steve's but still was complaining because he didn't have his lab toys available all the time) (well Steve let him have a room so he could work there) Steve nodded while he was thinking the arguments he had to go through while he was trying to convince Tony to spend some time at his home. As he lifted his head up, he saw Tony sitting on the couch, a big bowl of homemade popcorn on his lap, looking exhausted by staring at the empty TV.  


"What are you doing at this hour?" Steve asked curiously but a little mad since he wasn't caring about his health.  


"It was the movie night, remember? You can't ditch the movie night. I'm not letting you escape." Steve smiled smugly, "All right, all right. But I wasn't trying to escape, it was a mission Tony. Keep that in mind."  


"Well, I don't care, my back is right here waiting for your chest to lean on it."  
Steve rushed his way to the couch and made himself comfortable. He took the remote control and said "What do you wanna watch babe?"  


"Doesn't really matter, I just want to watch a movie with you." 

While Steve trying to decide which movie they'll watch, Tony took some popcorn and fed him.  


"Does it taste normal?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" Steve answered. "I made it" Tony daid shyly. "Well first, I put wrong amount of oil so it burned but then I tried again."  


Steve finally put the remote control on the coffee table while hugging tighter to his boyfriend. Gosh he adored him. After like ten minutes, Tony started slumbering. Steve gently took the popcorn bowl from his lap and placed it on himself. He gave his small boyfriend a look and even he couldn't belive how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my first ever fanfic and I'm very thrilled♡♡  
> Ps english is not my first language so if you notice anything wrong please let me know.  
> Thanks for reading, love ya♡  
> Your support and comments are very important to me.


End file.
